


hand in hand, heart in heart

by mira_blue



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Car Accidents, Coffee Shops, College, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tumblr Prompt, might finish this might not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mira_blue/pseuds/mira_blue
Summary: Sometimes, you meet the love of your life when you both reach for the same thing, or over a cup of coffee, or through a mutual friend. Other times, though, you meet them when they hit you with their car and break your leg.orAkko and Diana attend Luna Nova University. They get off to a rocky start, but the days are long and they're both young, and really quite in love with each other.(inspired by tumblr user tokiosunset's meet-ugly prompt: "I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hospital" AU)
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 21
Kudos: 87





	1. September

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Little Witch Academia is the only anime i've ever watched (not counting childhood ones) & i only watched it to fill in the hole in my heart left by The Owl House but finishing LWA left another hole that apparently could only be filled by writing a dumb college AU, losing 4K words halfway through it and never wanting to write again (until now)

_Sat back with the window down_

_Eighty an hour and the radio loud_

_The same songs with the same old rhymes_

_Tell me to shake it off and swing from the lights_

-Oh Wonder / Drive

***

Akko was running late.

She was on her way to pick up Lotte from some book club meeting. This was because Lotte’s car was with her, despite the fact that Lotte had been hesitant about letting Akko borrow her car that morning. Her reason behind this was because of an incident now deemed The Demonic Chicken Crash, which happened when Akko had first met Lotte and Sucy, and was now referred to whenever Akko needed reminding why she was _not_ trusted behind the wheel of any car.

"That was, like, years ago!” Akko had protested. “Besides, I actually have a license now.”

That was true. Somehow, after a lot of disasters and time and practice, Akko had acquired a license.

But no car.

Which was fine, most times. Lotte and Sucy – her best friends and roommates – both had their own cars and usually didn’t mind driving Akko around. In fact, Lotte _preferred_ it. Sucy didn’t care one way or the other.

But that fateful Saturday morning, Akko had woken up late, causing her to miss the bus she normally took to work. And she was pretty sure that missing one more shift in the coffee shop where she worked would get her fired.

So, she had begged Lotte to lend her the car, and with a sigh, Lotte had given in. She made Akko promise to pick her up later that evening, and to try her best not to crash, please.

Akko had thanked her – promising that yes, she'd be there, no worries, no crashes – and gone on her way.

She'd barely made it to work on time. It also happened to be a busy day, with dozens of customers going in and out, making Akko feel rushed and disgruntled even there. She kept making drinks until the very last minute of her shift, and for the second time that day, found herself running late. It was 5:10 already, and she was supposed to pick Lotte up at 5:15.

Akko tapped her fingers anxiously against the steering wheel. Traffic was light, but she was still far from where Lotte was. Increasing her speed a little more, she wondered if there were any shortcuts she could take, maybe a quick detour to –

Caught up in her thoughts, Akko failed to notice the girl crossing the road until it was too late.

Letting out a surprised yell, Akko slammed her foot against the brakes, but to no avail. Dread coiled itself in her stomach as the car hit the girl and she went down.

 _Oh God. Oh no. Please don’t tell me I killed someone. I_ cannot _have killed someone._

Panicking, Akko opened the car door and stumbled out.

To her immense relief, the girl was still alive. Admittedly, she _was_ on the ground and seemed to be in a state of mild pain, but Akko hadn’t killed her.

“Oh man,” Akko leaned down next to the girl. “I am _so_ sorry. Are you okay? Can you talk? Are you bleeding? Are you - ?”

The girl cut her off with a sharp glare. Her eyes were an icy, fierce blue.

“I _can_ talk. Now allow _me_ to ask _you_ something.”

“Oh, of course, anything –.”

“Where on _earth_ did you learn how to drive? Did you not notice that this a pedestrian crossing when you were going over _eighty miles an hour_?”

Akko winced. “Actually, it was more, like, fifty.”

The girl rolled her eyes and kept glaring.

Akko bit her lip. “Listen, I get that you’re mad at me, but I really do need to know if you’re okay.”

The glare softened slightly. “For the most part, I am. I believe my leg is broken, though.”

“Oh crap. That sucks. I’m so sorry. Here, let me carry you and get you off the road.”

“You will do _no_ such thing.”

“Well – it’s not like you can _stay_ here.”

“Just –” the girl struggles to get up. “Let me lean on you.”

“Alright.” Akko steps up next to the girl and wraps her arm around her waist. Together, they make their way to the sidewalk. There, they sit down. Akko glances at the girl again. “Um.”

“What?”

“Do you...want me to call an ambulance?”

The girl exhales and leans forward, long blonde hair falling onto her face. “It’s not like there’s anything else you _can_ do.”

Akko still hesitates. “Are you going to press charges?”

For the first time, the girl looks at Akko without glaring. Akko can’t help but notice how _pretty_ she is.

After a moment’s silence, the girl says, “I believe that’ll cause me an unnecessary headache.”

Akko breathes out a sigh of relief. “ _Thank you_. I would’ve called you an ambulance either ways, but I just needed to know.”

She gets no answer and takes this as her cue to take out her phone and dial emergency services, giving them a brief summary of what happened and where they were. When she hangs up, she offers the girl a smile.

“They’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“Good.”

“I’m Akko, by the way. Atsuko Kagari, but call me Akko.”

“Do you think it’s wise to give me your name when I can still press charges?”

Akko blanched at that, feeling ridiculously betrayed. “I thought you said you weren’t going to do that!”

“ _I_ won’t. Someone less gracious might’ve, though. Thought you could use the tip.”

“Gee, thanks a lot, Miss Gracious,” Akko said, feeling a little annoyed by this stranger’s calm, cold, _I-know-better_ attitude.

“I’d rather you don’t call me that.”

“Oh, yeah? Why don’t you give me your name, then?”

“...Cavendish,” the girl says slowly, warily. “Diana Cavendish.”

“Nice to meet you. Sorry for hitting you with my car. And breaking your leg. And thanks for not wanting to press charges.”

“That doesn’t mean I think you deserve to get off so lightly, though. What you did is extremely reckless; I simply don’t see what had you going that fast.”

Akko feels heat rising up to her face. “I _said_ I’m sorry. I just didn’t wanna be late.”

“Well, now we’re _both_ late.”

Akko has nothing to say to that, so she crosses her arms and huffs, feeling embarrassed and chastised. But she only leaves Diana’s side to park the car somewhere safer, returning to her spot on the sidewalk afterwards. They sit together in awkward silence.

Soon enough, they hear sirens, and an ambulance pulls up. A stretcher is carried out by two people, who walk in their direction.

Diana frowns, but she turns to Akko. “Thank you for calling an ambulance. And staying around.”

Akko’s annoyance subsides. “Oh – I mean, it’s nothing, really. I broke your leg.”

Diana smiles, and even though it seems more of an irritated smile than anything, it makes her a thousand times more prettier. “Yeah, you did.”

Their conversation ends there, with Diana being lifted onto the stretches (this seems to irritate her too). She’s carried into the ambulance, and no one pays Akko any attention.

The ambulance drives off. Akko gets up, dusting herself off, and heads over to Lotte’s car.

_Crap. I forgot about Lotte._

It’s now 5:40. Groaning at the thought of the amount of _I-told-you-so’s_ she’ll have to deal with, Akko calls Lotte. Her friend picks up on the second ring.

“Akko? Where are you?”

“Uh, _hey_ Lotte, my best friend of many years.”

“Oh, no. Akko, how bad is the crash?”

“There’s no crash! Just – um. Just a little accident. With a person.”

_“You hit a person?”_

“No! Yes! It’s all okay, though! I’m on my way right now.”

“Akko, please. I’ll take a cab. You drive home – wait, you didn’t kill anyone, right?”

Akko starts the car. “Not yet.”

***

Diana wasn’t having a good week.

First, she kept getting calls from back home about how her aunt was – once again – selling old Cavendish property for some quick cash. Not to mention that she was _already_ stressed with all the work college had given her (if anyone could handle having two majors, it’s her, but she was only human at the end of the day).

And now – just as she suspected – she had a broken leg to deal with.

She’d been patched up well enough. Her injury was a simple minor fracture, which meant she’d be healed in a little less than two months. It was still a hindrance though. Luna Nova’s campus was _huge_ , and Diana wasn’t looking forward to all the hobbling she’d have to do on crutches.

Feeling restless, she shifts around on the hospital bed. She had wanted to leave immediately after her cast had been placed, but the doctor had insisted she stay the night, just so that they may ensure she didn’t have a concussion.

Diana had accepted, albeit frustratedly.

Her laptop and phone were with her, luckily. She’d been planning to go to a nearby coffee shop and work there, but her plans had been run over. Literally.

Diana unlocks her phone, her mind drifting off to the cause of her current situation.

 _Atsuko Kagari_. All Diana could figure out about the girl is that she 1) was an awful driver, 2) was a fast talker, 3) seemed immature, and 4) smelled like coffee. Kagari had also apparently never heard of the name Cavendish, based on her reaction – or lack thereof.

Diana had let her go consequence-free, partly because of the principle of kindness her family name stood for, mostly because she really didn’t feel like adding Teenage Delinquent onto the list of things she had to do.

Staring at her contacts, Diana debates whether her aunt deserves an update regarding her broken leg. Seeing as her aunt really couldn’t care less, Diana decides against it. Instead, she texts Andrew. As children, they had never gotten along. Now, though, he was her only actual friend.

**_Diana:_ ** _Broke my leg. Not my fault. Got hit by a car. How’s your week going? (6:24 PM)_

Diana puts her phone down and leans back, closing her eyes. She wasn’t going to sleep – she still had a lot of work to do. She just needed a minute to collect her thoughts, make a plan, stay calm.

There was nothing she could do about her aunt – not yet, not when her second year at Luna Nova University had just started. But she would go back during the winter holidays, and figure something out.

As for her college work – well, she _was_ stuck in a hospital room with nothing else to do. Might as well.

Diana takes out her laptop. She works late into the night, until her eyes are burning and the words are blurring.

Akko doesn’t cross her mind again.

***

“You hit _Diana Cavendish_?”

Akko frowns at Lotte’s sudden exclamation.

They both had made it back to the apartment in one piece. Sucy was there too, so they’d decided to order dinner and stay in.

Akko had barely changed out of her work clothes before Lotte had her sit down on the couch and demand what exactly she meant by ‘little accident with a person’.

So Akko had started explaining how she hit (but didn’t kill) a pretty girl who was nice enough to let her go but mean enough to make her feel like a little kid. She had just gotten around to mentioning her name, which Lotte had recognized.

“Yeah,” Akko said. “I’m pretty sure that’s who it was. Why, should I know her?”

“ _Akko_ ,” Lotte says, exasperated. “You’ve been attending Luna Nova for over a year now. Have you seriously never heard of Diana Cavendish? She’s like some sort of star student. A lot of people consider her a prodigy.”

Akko stares blankly. “A prodigy? A prodigy of _what_?”

Lotte shrugs. “Lots of things. She comes from a really important family. I’ve heard she’s extremely clever and talented. “

“Well, she just seemed cold and snobby.”

“That’s because she _is_ both those things.” Sucy agrees. 

“Hey, don’t be so mean.” Lotte counters. “She _did_ let you go without reporting the fact that you _hit_ her with a _car_ , Akko.”

“That’s true...” Akko admits. She thinks for a moment. “Hey, if she’s a Luna Nova student too, don’t you think I should try making amends with her?”

“I doubt you’ll ever have to see her again.” Sucy says.

Akko shakes her head. “You don’t know that. Besides, I think visiting her in the hospital is the least I can do, honestly. I could help her out around campus! Maybe we’ll become friends!”

Lotte grimaces, and Sucy helpfully says “If a complete stranger who broke my leg came to visit me in my hospital room, I would assume they’re a creep and deal with them by swiftly poisoning them.”

“Yeah, but that’s because you’re _Sucy_.” Akko waves away her friends’ concerns. “That’s it, I’m going to the hospital first thing tomorrow. I’ll bring flowers. Creeps don’t bring flowers.”

Lotte and Sucy, who knew Akko well enough to accept that there was no changing her mind, only sigh and shrug, respectively.

“Alright, Akko,” Lotte says. “Maybe this isn’t that terrible of an idea. Just, let _me_ drop you off there, please.”

“Oh, sure! Thanks Lotte!”

“Trust me, this is more for me than it is for you. Now, can we eat? All this stress has made me starve.”

***

True to her word, Akko wakes up early the next morning. She finds Lotte already awake, drinking a cup of tea.

After Akko has her own breakfast, the two get ready and leave the apartment. They stop at a nearby flower shop, where Akko buys a simple bouquet of white daisies.

They drive off, Lotte clearly nervous about being a chauffer to this whole mess. “You sure you got the right hospital?” she asks.

Akko nods, bouncing in her seat. “Yep. I saw its name on the ambulance. Hopefully they kept Diana overnight.”

Reassured, Lotte continues driving to the hospital. Ten minutes later, she’s pulling up in front of the main doors.

Akko unfastens her seatbelt. “Thanks for the lift, Lotte! I owe you one.”

“Will you be fine going in alone?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

“Alright. Call me when you’re done.”

“I will!” With that, Akko gets out, slamming the door shut behind her. She walks into the hospital, heading towards the reception. The woman behind the desk glances up at her.

“Hello! My name is Akko. I’m visiting Miss Cavendish. Diana Cavendish?”

“One second, ma’am.” The woman types away for a few moments, then, “Ah, yes. Cavendish. Room 304, second floor. Are you family?”

“No, I’m – uh – a friend of hers.” Akko decides to avoid mentioning that she was mainly the reason Diana was here.

“Alright, then. Go ahead. She’s supposed to be discharged in a little while, anyways.”

Akko thanks the woman and takes the elevator to the second floor. There, she begins to look around, searching for Diana’s room.

_301, 302, 303...304!_

Steeling herself, Akko knocks.

***

_...highly experimental forms of nonhuman organ replacement. Involved professionals regularly underscore chronic organ scarcity as legitimating highly experimental transplant procedures, an approach that is paired with triumphant proclamations of scientific ingenuity._

A sudden knock at the door interrupts Diana’s research. She blinks, struggling to look away from her screen.

Expecting a doctor, she says, “Come in,” before turning her attention back to her laptop.

“Diana! Hey!”

Diana’s head whips around at the familiar voice. Sure enough, Atsuko Kagari is standing there, grin on her face and...flowers in her hand?

They stare at each for a few heartbeats – Diana at a loss for words – before Akko breaks the silence.

“Bet you didn’t expect _me_ to come visit you, huh?” She walks towards the hospital bed, putting the flowers on the bedside table. “Got you these daisies. I think they’re supposed to mean ‘get well soon’ but I’m not really sure.”

Diana finally finds her voice again. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, right. I thought that, you know, I should visit you in the hospital and check how you’re doing. And it looks like I really did break your leg...” Akko glances at Diana’s cast, looking guilty, before going on. “Also! It turns out we go to the same school! Isn’t that awesome?”

Frowning, Diana asks “You’re a student at Luna Nova University?”

“Yeah! I’m an animation major. It’s hard, but I’m really passionate about it, and you’ll never guess who the professor is!”

“It’s Professor Ursula.”

Akko is caught off guard for a second, then continues rambling. “Yes! But she’s Ursula _Callistis_ , creator of _Shiny Chariot_ , also known as the best show to ever exist!”

“ _Shiny Chariot,_ huh? The cartoon for kids that aired years ago before it got cancelled due to bad ratings?”

Akko looks annoyed by Diana’s unimpressed tone. “It isn’t that simple. Professor Ursula told me how it all got complicated behind the scenes and –.”

“Yes, I’m quite aware that the show ran into some production problems,” Diana interrupts coolly, then feels a smidge guilty. She was being unnecessarily cold towards Akko – who, granted, _did_ break her leg, but also was the only person to bother visiting her in the hospital. Andrew was all the way back in Wedinburgh, and she had made no friends in Luna Nova – no _real_ ones, anyways, only acquaintances – because she was too caught up in her studies. She had no roommates in her dorm room, either.

 _Besides,_ a small voice in her head whispers, _there’s a reason you know so much about_ Shiny Chariot.

Akko looks like she’s ready to launch into a essay-length speech about said production problems, but before she can, Diana says, “It’s a shame the show got cancelled, though.”

Akko deflates, then nods. “It’s the reason I got into animation in the first place.”

“I’m studying medicine. And I'm a human medical genetics major, too.”

“ _Double_ majors? Wow.” Akko seems genuinely impressed. “And they both sound so difficult.”

Diana shrugs, used to similar reactions. “As long as you work hard enough, it’s manageable.”

A knock at the door cuts in on their conversation. Diana tells whoever it is to come in, and this time it _is_ a doctor, pushing in a wheelchair.

“Hello, Miss Cavendish,” he greets her, nodding at Akko too. “Just came in to let you know that you can go now. You don’t have to worry about any concussions, just the leg.”

“Oh, I’m so glad I didn’t do anything worse than that to you,” Akko says without thinking, looking panicked once she realizes what she said. The doctor frowns in confusion, but Diana thanks him before he can comment on it, and he leaves the room moments later.

“That was close,” Akko notes, sounding relieved.

Diana rolls her eyes. “I already told you, you’re fine. I’m not pressing charges.”

“Right! Thanks again for that. Hey – if you don’t have a ride, you can come with me!”

“No, thank you,” Diana says, recalling Akko’s abysmal driving.

Akko looks confused for a second, then realizes Diana’s concerns. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m not the one driving. I don’t even have a car! My friend Lotte can pick us up. We can go grab lunch – wait, it’s still early, so...brunch?”

Diana hesitates. She wants to go back to her dorm and finish her essay. But...she’d already worked on it most of last night and this morning. Also, she _was_ hungry.

And...if she was being honest, she was _lonely_. She knew there were dozens of people who would love to become friends with her, but that was because she was a Cavendish, clever and talented, rich and powerful. And that was fine, really. She was proud of that fact. But Akko wanted to hang out with _Diana_ , who was just the girl she’d hit with a car.

So, as nonchalantly as possible, Diana says, “Alright. As long as you’re not driving.”

Akko’s face breaks into a huge smile. “Great! I know just the place – _Magic Item Cafe_. I work there, actually. Come on, let me help you get on the wheelchair.”

Diana waves her away, stating that she doesn’t need any help, but Akko remains standing close, as if ready to intervene, and once Diana gets herself settled, Akko moves to stand behind the wheelchair.

“I told you, I don’t need help,” Diana insists.

“I’m not saying you _need_ help. Just let me push you to the exit. You’ll get your crutches there anyways.” 

Diana relents, letting Akko push her. As they head out, she can’t help but think about the strange coincidence of Akko working in the very same coffee shop she’d meant to study in yesterday.

 _Almost like fate,_ the whimsical, _Shiny Chariot_ -loving voice in her head whispers, before she silences it.


	2. October

_Don't bother looking down_

_We're not going that way_

_At least I know_

_I am here to stay_

-Girl In Red / We Fell In Love In October

***

Akko learns a lot about Diana the month following that afternoon.

They exchange numbers, and it starts from there. Akko texts first.

**_Akko:_** _hello!!! (9:36 AM)_

**_Akko:_ ** _akko here! (9:36 AM)_

**_Akko:_ ** _what are u gonna save me as on ur phone :o?!?! (9:36 AM)_

****

**_Diana:_ ** _Your name? (11:00 AM)_

**_Diana:_ ** _Obviously. (11:01 AM)_

**_Akko:_ ** _that’s LAMEEE (2:07 PM)_

**_Akko:_ ** _name me something cool (2:07 PM)_

**_Diana:_ ** _Would you prefer I call you ‘Speed Racer’? (3:15 PM)_

**_Akko:_ ** _akhdjdncjf (3:17 PM)_

Akko learns that Diana is _busy._ She’s always working, but her work never seems to finish. Whenever Akko texts her, she takes at least an hour to respond. Akko – never one for patience – usually ends up sending Diana a dozen texts in a row.

Once they get an idea of each other’s schedules, Akko also makes it a habit to walk with Diana to her classes, despite the fact that their designated buildings were each on a different side of campus. At the beginning, Diana would chide Akko about it, telling her how she’d be late for her own classes. But Akko is stubborn, and she _knows_ Diana sometimes ends up needing a hand when she’s carrying too many things. So she keeps on doing it, and eventually Diana stops complaining.

In the rare moments where Diana’s free, Akko insists they meet up. When they do, it ends up being in Akko’s apartment.

Lotte takes a liking to Diana, seeming to respect her. Sucy, on the other hand, takes some time to warm up to Diana. However, Diana apparently figures Sucy out, because she asks about the mushroom collection growing on the windowsill. Those mushrooms are Sucy’s pride and joy, and anyone who shows interest in them is immediately safe from potentially getting poisoned.

That’s another thing about Diana – she’s _smart_. She understands concepts that give Akko a headache just by looking at them. She memorizes entire passages. She’s fluent in not only English, but also French, Spanish, and _Latin –_ a _dead_ language. _And_ she’s good with people. She knows how to make them like her without trying.

Sometimes, comparing herself to Diana, Akko feels incompetent. But as the days go by, she gets to see glimpses of Diana that no one else does.

For example, she notices how _everyone_ knows Diana, but no one _knows_ Diana. They’ll stop and talk to her for a bit, but then go on their way. No one blows up Diana’s phone the way Akko does. No one plans to hang out with her either, unless they need her to help them with tutoring or something.

She also notices that Diana is _funny_ , always ready to make a sarcastic remark. She can also be a little mean, like that one time Akko had asked her to come over, and Diana had said that maybe Akko should spend less time hanging out, and more time studying in. She’d apologized later, telling Akko that she had been stressed for multiple reasons. That same day, they end up in _Magic Item Cafe_ , Akko working her shift while Diana typed away on her laptop. Somehow, this becomes a weekly thing, and they spend nearly every Saturday there.

Diana’s favourite colour is turquoise. She dislikes dogs but would love to meet Akko's cat. She loves horse-riding. Her family is well known and powerful. She doesn’t drink coffee but knows every type of tea. She usually wears skirts but looks great in jeans. She can play the piano.

She’s also becoming one of Akko’s best friends.

***

Diana learns a lot about Akko the month following that afternoon.

The first thing she learns is that Akko texts _a lot_ , and always ends her texts with an exclamation mark. It’s exhausting.

**_Akko:_ ** _im BORED!!! (4:55 PM)_

**_Akko:_ ** _sucy and lotte left me_ _:(_ _(4:55 PM)_

**_Akko:_ ** _so that i can WORK but im so BORED diana!!! (4:56)_

**_Diana:_ ** _I will follow Sucy & Lotte’s example. (5:30 PM)_

**_Diana:_ ** _Good luck with whatever it is you have to work with. (5:30 PM)_

**_Akko:_ ** _im friends with a bunch of TRAITORS!!! (5:33 PM)_

It’s also kind of endearing, but Diana would never admit it.

Also, Akko is _stubborn_ , and there’s nothing endearing about _that_. It’s always either her way, or no way. This means that they end up clashing more than once.

But, truth be told, Akko has a good heart. Yes, she’s reckless and impulsive and a little dense at times, but Diana can tell that Akko cares about others. She waves at babies and makes small talk with every customer she serves. She clearly cares about Lotte and Sucy, and they care about her too.

Diana finds out that Lotte is an English major with a love for several well-known authors. Sucy, surprisingly, isn’t majoring in poisons, but in immunology. She does have a minor in botany, though, which explains the several types of plants and fungi strewn around the trio’s apartment.

Another thing Diana learns is that Akko is from Japan. She’d come all the way to Britain just to study in Luna Nova University, hoping to meet her idol, Ursula Callistis, along the way.

Because it’s no secret how much Akko loves _Shiny Chariot._

It’s almost infectious. Every time Akko talks about that old cartoon, Diana remembers exactly how much _she_ had loved it as a child. Before long, she’s caught up in the wave of Akko’s excitement, and they spend an entire Friday night binge-watching _Shiny Chariot_ together. To Diana’s embarrassment, they _both_ cry during the last episode, in which Shiny Chariot gets betrayed by her best friend (and potential lover). Lotte and Sucy were visibly concerned.

Akko’s great at tearing walls down, Diana discovers. She’s so excited and hopeful about _everything_ , and it’s a breath of fresh air.

Diana asks Akko if she can teach her Japanese. Akko accepts, but she isn’t that great of a teacher. Diana doesn’t mind, though. And it’s _not_ because that means she spends more time alone with her.

Akko’s favourite colour is red. She used to keep frogs as a kid. She’s lactose intolerant. If she doesn’t get enough sleep, she gets giggly. She smells like coffee most of the time because of where she works. She gets frustrated easily. Her art is amazing.

She’s also becoming Diana’s best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kudos, & bookmarks are all appreciated!


End file.
